


Fame Infamy

by look_up_at_the_stars (ravenditefairylights)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I swear, everyone except my three OCs exist, i wrote an one-shot about each house's breakfast activities, it takes place at harry's sixth year, only minor ones, there are no main characters, this was a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/look_up_at_the_stars
Summary: Everyone knows about Harry Potter, but Harry and his friends aren't the only students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are so many others who attend the same time as he is. What do they think of The Boy Who Lived and the adventures the Golden Trio get themselves into?





	1. Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> As said in summary, this is a story with the secondary characters of Harry Potter and only mentions the main ones. it will be a collection of four snippets, one for each house. It takes place during Half-Blood Prince. It's mostly dialogue with no plot, so know what to expect. I am not really doing something here, I just got this idea stuck in my head and decided to write it down. Parvati and Lavender are described as gossip girls in the books, hence the conversation.
> 
> Both Fay Dunbar and Kellah are canon characters, my only OCs in this chapter is Emily and Kellah's last name.

1\. You might belong in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart; their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.

 

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement than something else is more important than fear."_

_-Ambrose Redmoon_

 

"Can someone please tell me why this coffee tastes like apples?" Fay Dunbar asked, scrunching up her face as she tasted the coffee in her hand. Coffee was usually something not seen in the Hogwart's tables, but the student's body had soon realized that it was desired. As a result, some of the most daring Hufflepuffs had made a business of delivering coffee's from the kitchens to anyone who wanted them.

Kellah Jones, one of the few black girls in Hogwars and Fay's best friend, proceeded to snatch the cup. "Apple coffee?" She suggested with a shrug after tasting it.

"It can't possibly taste like apples, let me see." Parvati Patil made to get the coffee, but Fay snatched it away before she could.

"Hey! This one is mine, I won't have the whole Gryffindor table drink from it! Get your own." She hugged it defensively close to her, as if to prove her point. Parvati raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'll get my own. Lav could you pass me- _Lav!"_ Parvati shook her the other girl who was oblivious to the conversation.

Lavender Brown, Parvati's other half, was busy starring at Ron Weasly a few students down the table from them. "What?" Lavender asked, quickly schooling her features to a neutral expression.

 _"Ron Weasly?_ Really Lavender? You can do better than that." Fay said as she tried to fix her red and gold tie. Lavender's cheeks flushed.

"It's none of your business." She said quickly and put some eggs in her plate.

"We're your friends." Kellah clarified. "That makes it every bit our business."

"Anyway, Lav pass me the cereal." Parvati said. "Now," she started after pouring them in the bowl, _"Ron."_ She looked pointedly at Lavender, who blushed even harder.

"Well, I... I don't know. He's just so charming and brave and-" Lavender sighed.

"Ron." Kellah was looking at the blond girl like she had grown a second head. "We are still talking about Ron Weasly right?"

Lavender was too absorbed in a daydream to take notice of what Kellah said, but Parvati sent her a glare in Lavender's place. Next to Kellah, Fay shrugged.

"She likes who she likes, leave her be. Anyway, was it just me, or did any of you noticed how Harry Potter managed to get in trouble even before the year started?" She quickly changed the subject in case an argument arose.

"You mean because he came late in the Great Hall at the Welcoming Feast with blood on his face?" Lavender asked, breaking out of her reverie to contribute to the conversation. "Won-Won was so concerned about him, did you see what a great friend he is?" She sighed and started staring at him again.

Kellah let her head fall in the table in front of her with a bang that was bound to hurt. "This is going to be such a long year."

"It's rude to stare." Fay snapped her fingers in front of Lavender's face to get her attention, and Parvati seized the opportunity and handed her a fork.

"Padma said that every year after the whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets, Ravenclaws make bets on what sort of thing is Harry going to get himself into." Parvati said as Lavender finally paid attention to her breakfast. "Last year she made a few galleons off the fact that Loony Lovegood got mixed up in it."

"Don't let Ginny hear you call her that." Fay said without any real concern. "She jinxed Zachariah Smith the other time and it did _not_ end up pretty."

"Do you know if they take bets from Gryffindors?" Kellah asked Parvati. "Because I could totally make some money out of that."

"There's not much to guess." Fay said with a hand wave. "Ever since our first year here, he and his friends get caught in the weirdest things. It's as if trouble follows them."

"Too bad for us we graduate the same year as they do." Kellah said. "We won't be able to have a peaceful year."

"Did you get the schedule?" Fay asked in an effort to change the subject. "Kellah and I have DADA with Snape, and I sure am not excited about it."

"Lavender and I too." Parvati sighed. "Why did Dumbledore give him the position anyway? Hasn't he been refusing it to him for the last decade or something?"

"Why does Dumbledore do anything?" Fay raised a point the other girls could not disagree with. Suddenly she snapped her fingers in front of Lavender's face again. The other girl was staring at the ginger prefect again. "Earth to Lavender. Stop staring or you'll start drooling and that's not something I want to see."

Bright honey eyes glared at her. "I do _not_ drool. Especially over a boy. No matter how cute and dreamy he is."

"Yes, a prince." Kellah said with no small degree of sarcasm and Fay choked on her orange juice. Parvati scowled the black girl who was trying to hide her smile and her friend, who was laughing between coughs.

"Don't make fun of her. Let me remind you Fay, that you were dating _Lee Jordan."_ Parvati recalled with a tease.

"I _am_ dating Lee Jordan." Fay said when she regained her ability to breathe properly, smiling smugly when both Parvati and Lavender's eyes sparkled suddenly in interest.

"No way, you guys broke up last May." Lavender said, forgetting all about Ron and going into full gossip mode.

"We did." Fay confirmed. Putting her elbows on the table she leaned forward, and so did her three friends. "Do you guys know that Fred and George opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley - _'Weasly's Wizard Wheezes'-_ it has a stupid sign outside of it that says somethi-"

 _"Jordan,_ Fay." Parvati interrupted the black-haired girl's rambling.

"Jordan. Right." Fay blinked. "Well anyway, my little sister Emily and I decide to go in when we were doing our shopping for school stuff-"

"We don't care!" Lavender interrupted. "Tell us about Jordan."

"I am getting there!" Fay cried, annoyed with the interruptions. "Interrupt me again and I won't tell you." Lavender had never shut her mouth so fast. "Anyhow, where was I- oh yes! So, Emily and I went inside the store, and guess who comes up to help us? _Lee_ freaking _Jordan_ who apparently works there."

"And then what happened?" Kellah asked, no less interested than Lavender and Parvati.

"We talked, he flirted with me, and then, when we were leaving he asked me out on a date." She made a dramatic pause, and when Parvati was ready to interrupt, Fay started speaking again. "At first I seriously considered refusing, just to show him I was not waiting in the corner for him to come back, but he seemed honest enough so I said yes." Lavender and Parvati squealed.

"What happened on your date, where did he take you?" Parvati pressed for more details. A small smile made its way in Fay's face as she recounted what happened.

"It was great, we took the Knight's Bus and he took me to a small magic cafe in Wales, it was so picturesque!"

"And your dad didn't freak?" Kellah asked, knowing Fay's father was a little overprotective.

"Are you entirely bonkers?" Fay asked with a tone of incredulity. "I didn't tell him he took me to Wales!"

"So you lied to him?" Lavender asked. Her friend was not very big on lying, unless it was to keep a secret; like a friend's crush.

"I didn't lie to him." Fay argued. "Ι told him I went on a date with Lee in a cafe, I just didn't mention where. It was not a lie, I just withheld a tiny piece of information." She defended.

"Yeah, but how _was_ it?" Parvati demanded, finally losing patience.

"Well..." Fay started, making a long pause with the sole purpose of annoying Parvati, "he was really sweet and a gentleman, pulling me a chair to sit like on our first date; and it was like he had made a bet about much he could make me laugh. He told me about Fred and George's store and how he went to work there, and that he was planning on being a commentator on Quidditch matches."

"Yeah, but-" Fay glared at Parvati and she stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Anyway, he said how it was really stupid of him to break up with me and how he wanted to get back together; and then he asked -actually _asked-_ to kiss me." Fay was fighting back a grin.

"Please tell me you said yes." Kellah said.

"Don't be stupid, of course I said yes!" Fay exclaimed. "So now we're dating again." She concluded, her lips breaking into a wide grin.

"This is great!" Parvati cried. "I'm so happy for you; I remember how much you liked him." She reached over the table to give Fay a hug.

"Um... I hate to break this to you," Kellah said as she picked her bag and stood up, "but we have to move if we don't want to be late for Defense."

Lavender groaned. "I hate Snape." She stated as the four girls made their way to the Great Hall's entrance.

"Who doesn't?" Fay asked as Parvati draped her arm over Lavender's shoulder.

"Do you think Ron will try out for Quidditch this year?" The brunette asked. Lavender's face lit up.

"I could go watch his try-outs!"


	2. Hufflepuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own my Ruth Kelly And Alison Roberts. The're mine.

2\. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal; those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil

 

_"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become and still gently allows you to grow."_

_-William Shakespeare_

 

"A is for organization." Justin Finch-Fletchery said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"According to _what_ alphabet?" Ernie McMillan, Justin's closest friend, looked on the verge of losing his patience.

The two of them were standing in front of the secret stand with the coffees they had taken from the kitchens. Every student knew about the coffee stand, but it was still a secret from the teachers. A decade now, and the Hufflepuff students had never been caught; neither by a teacher, nor by Argus Flinch and his annoying cat.

"Ruth back me up here." Ernie asked his girlfriend who was selling the coffees. Justin was supposed to be helping her, and Ernie was on lookout, but the roles were neglected in favor of the argument. They were trying to decide what acronym to write on the sign, and so far they could not decide.

"Ernie, just let him do what he wants." Ruth Kelly sighed, growing tired of their argument which had been going on from seven o'clock.

"But he can't just say whatever he wants!" Ernie complained. "A doesn't stand for organization in _any_ language."

"It's gonna be A." Justin repeated stubbornly.

"You know what?" Ruth exploded, finally having enough of them. "It's gonna be P because I said so, and you'll have to find out for what it stands." She moved away from the stand and handed Ernie and Justin a cup each. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go find Hannah who wants help with her Herbology essay." She planted a kiss on Ernie's cheek and turned around.

"Isn't our Herbology essay for next week?" Ernie asked as Ruth walked away from them. Justin shrugged and settled himself behind the stand.

"Keep watch." He said as he arranged the distance between the coffees with mathematical accuracy.

Ernie rolled his eyes. "We're not on the Fellowship of the Ring, Justin. It's called look out for Filtch." Justin shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

Ruth slid in the seat next to Hannah Abott on the Hufflepuff table.

"You look irritated." Her friend noticed.

"Ernie and Justin were fighting." Ruth sighed.

"About the right way to cut tomatoes?" Susan Bones asked, recalling a previous argument between the two boys.

"No, about what to write on the coffee sign." Ruth answered. "Justin said A."

Hannah frowned. "A for what?"

"Organization." Ruth replied as she put a bread with jam on her plate.

"He knows that's not a thing, right?" Susan asked with scrunched eyebrows. Ruth shrugged.

"He either knew it and didn't want to admit he said something _that_ stupid, or he actually believes ιt. Οr he did it to annoy Ernie." She listed. "For his sake, I hope it's the first."

"How did you get away?" Hannah asked as she passed a glass of milk to Zachariah Smith next to her.

"I told them I'd help you with the Herbology essay. I couldn't just turn around and leave." Ruth defended herself.

"Aw, nice, little Ruth who can't tell her friends off." Alison Roberts from Ravenclaw and one of Ruth's best friends, teased as she sat down with them. "I hate the weather." She complained as she snatched Ruth's cup coffee. Hannah's eyes widened.

"It's a beautiful sunny day!" She exclaimed.

"I want it to rain." Alison retorted, pushing her red strands out of her face.

"Oh." Hannah said. "So more flowers can grow?" She asked eagerly.

"I was going to say to fit my mood, but yeah, let's go with that." Alison shrugged. She dropped her head on Ruth's shoulder and yawned.

"Did you sleep last night?" The brunette asked, concern washing over her features.

"No." Alison said. "I was too busy trying to finish my potions essay for today, and after than I started researching something about the Draught of Living Death because the instructions on the book are completely wrong, I'm telling you. Padma and I ditched them and did the potion ourselves; it had a better result."

"You should have gone to sleep." Ruth said with a disapproving pursue of her lips, knowing that her friend had an insomnia problem and wasn't getting enough sleep as it was.

"I didn't have you to tear away from it." Alison retorted with a grin. "You know that when I _really_ get into something I forget to take care of myself. Anyway," She continued as she stood up, "This has been fun and everything but I have to go. Thanks for the coffee!" She waved once, and then she ran to the Ravenclaw table.

Susan turned to Ruth. "Your friends are weird."

"You're my friend too." The brunette grinned. "Does that make you weird as well?"

"Not _that_ weird." Susan decided after a moment of thought.

"Ravenclaws are always weird." Hannah said. "Remember that time we were casually talking about Care of Magical Creatures and Alison stilled for a moment and went, "Why is it called cannibalism?" and then she proceeded to run to the library and spent a whole week trying to figure it out?"

Ruth nodded, still remembering how frustrated her friend had been when she couldn't find what she wanted. And on top of that, she had persuaded some of her Ravenclaw friends to help her, out of plain curiosity. In the end, Ruth honestly couldn't remember if Alison found what she was looking for.

"Has anyone seen my hairdryer?" Sally-Anne Perks sat next to Susan with Sophie Roper.

"Your what?" Susan stared blankly at her. Sally-Anne sighed. Due to her being muggle-born and Susan being a pureblood, almost every time Sally-Anne mentioned a muggle item, she had to explain it to Susan.

"Hair-dryer." Sophie said slowly. "It's something that helps dry your hair quicker."

"How does it do that?" Hannah perked up.

"It blows hot air." Ruth explained casually.

"But that would take ages!" Susan exclaimed. "Why not just charm them dry?"

"Because Muggles are called Muggles for a reason Susan!" Stephen Cornfoot said cheerfully, appearing suddenly from behind the girls. With him was Kevin Entwhistle, as well as Justin and Ernie. The latter slid next to Ruth and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We finished with the coffees." Justin said, as the three sixth-year boys sat down with them. "The acronym is H.P.C.I.Y.C.P.F.I."

"A railway is shorter than your acronym." Sophie said with no small degree of sarcasm and Stephen snorted.

"What does it stand for?" Sally-Anne voiced the question Ruth wanted to ask.

"Hufflepuffs Provide Coffee If You Can Pay For It." Justin recited proudly. "It has a P." He told Ruth that was staring at him with incredulity. She turned to Ernie to find some support, but the blond shrugged.

"I let him do whatever he wanted." He said, using Ruth's exasperated words back at the coffee stand against her. His girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs.

"I told them it was a stupid name." Kevin defended himself. "They wouldn't listen to me; and three vs one is not very good odds."

"I find it amusing." Stephen argued.

"You and Justin can have coffee duty every day and proudly explain it to everyone who asks then." Susan smirked at Justin and Stephen's horrified faces.

"You can't do that!" Justin complained just as Stephen exclaimed "It was Justin's idea!"

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" Hannah threw her hands up in exasperation. "Kevin you've snatched all the peanut-butter slices in your plate, that's not nice." Taking a closer look at Kevin's face the teenagers realized that Hannah's statement stood true. Kevin's plate was filled with slices of peanut-butter bread, creating a small tower.

"I won't give them back." Kevin declared, covering the food away from them with his arms.

"Mate, that's like the Leaning Tower of Pisa with peanut-butter bread." Ernie grinned. Kevin grinned back at him, but his response was cut off by Sophie.

"You are not actually planning on eating _all_ that by yourself, right?" The black-haired girl asked, somewhat fearfully. "You're going to get a stomach ache."

"No, I won't eat it all by myself." Kevin replied. "I'm going to eat with someone who understands me." he said and got up from the table, the full plate in his hands. "Zachariah!" He cried. The blond boy turned at the mention of his name, and his face lit up like a kid on a candy store when he spotted Kevin making his way towards him with an armful of peanut-butter slices.

Sally-Anne rolled her eyes. "Boys." She muttered, and the rest of the girl nodded in agreement.

"There are three more boys here you with you, you know." Ernie said with a slightly offended tone. Ruth gave him a peck on the cheek.

"They should make a club together." She mused.

"What, the Peanut-Butter Lovers Club?" Susan asked. "How many people do you think are going to join?"

"Trust me," Sally-Anne said with a wave of her hand. "Many." Justin just managed to shrink away from the fork coming towards his face as the others laughed.


	3. Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote means "knowledge is power" for those that don't know it

3\. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you're a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind.

 

_"Scientia potentia est."_

_-Sir Francis Bacon_

 

The first beep of her alarm clock found Alison Roberts sitting cross-legged on the closed window, carelessly drawing on a piece of paper.

For the last six years she had been coming to Hogwarts, Alison was accustomed to be the first one to wake up. It was mostly due to the fact that she couldn't fall back asleep once she woke up at five in the morning or because sometimes she didn't sleep at all. This, combined with the fact that she didn't go to sleep until after midnight contributed to her coffee addiction. Ruth Kelly, a Hufflepuff girl and Alison's best friend, always provided her with a cup of coffee from the kitchens in the morning, along with a lecture on why it was very bad for her health.

"Someone make that horrible sound stop!" Mandy Brocklehurts cried, her voice a little muffled since she had put her pillow over her head in an attempt to draw out the noise.

"If I turn it off then you are going to be late for breakfast Mads." Alison said without looking up from her drawing. Mandy groaned, just as Lisa Turpin reluctantly made her way towards the bathroom.

"Let me guess," Padma Patil said, only turning her head to the side as she was spread over her mattress "you're up since five?"

"Five and a half." Alison corrected.

"I envy you." Mandy said.

"Envy what? My insomnia, the sleep-deprivation or the coffee addiction that comes from the insomnia?" Alison asked. Ice blue eyes glared up at her as Mandy fished her uniform from the trunk at the feet of her bed.

"I don't envy you at all." Padma said, diverting her gaze at the ceiling. "You sleep late, you wake up early, you don't function properly without coffee and you have that pointless habit of making your bed every morning."

"Probably got it from that Hufflepuff friend of yours, Beth-"

"Ruth." Alison corrected Mandy with an eye roll. "It's been six years Mads, get her name right."

"Whose name?" Morag MacDougal asked with a yawn, joining the awake girls.

"Ruth's." Padma said as she pushed passed Lisa and went into the bathroom.

"Ruth, Beth, whatever." Mandy waved a hand dismissively while Lisa settled herself on Alison's bed.

"Will you braid my hair?" She asked Alison with a pleading look. Alison nodded and jumped from the window. Suddenly Padma appeared at the opening of the bathroom door again.

"Guys where is Sue?"

"Breakfast." Alison answered and Padma nodded and closed the door again. Sue Li was one of the sixth-year Ravenclaw girls, and she never waited for anybody. It was pointless to tell her to do so, she would just ignore you, so the girls had learned not to be offended when she left for breakfast all by herself.

"Do we have DADA today?" Morag asked, causing Mandy to groan, rummaging through her bag; probably searching for a parchment to write Snape's essay.

"Oh don't remind me!" She said.

"Braid or fishtail?" Alison interrupted, holding Lisa's black strands in her hands.

"One braid." She said before continuing on what she was going to say before. "If we thought Snape was horrible once when he taught potions, he's twice as bad now."

"He has the class he always wanted to teach." Alison shrugged.

"I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking." Lisa went on. "I mean, I know he's not some loony like the ministry makes him out to be, but honestly, sometimes he acts just like that!"

"Like with the philosopher's stone, the dementors, and then allowing Potter to compete in the Triwizarding Tournament and having a deatheater right under his nose-" Morag wisely avoided mentioning Cedric in her rant, two years after, it was still a sore point for the friends, mainly Cho Chang from the seventh year; but anyhow, they didn't mention him. "I mean, I respect Dumbledore, I do, but-"

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG?" Terry Boot's voice yelled from behind the door, accompanied with a loud banging on the wood. The barrier between the girl's and the boy's dorms had been broken sometime in the past, and students easily visited each other's dorms.

"DAMMIT TERRY IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES, COME BACK HERE!" Anthony Goldstein, Terry's best friend yelled and the girls laughed.

"PADMA! Get out of there, I want to go down for breakfast!" Alison yelled at the closed bathroom door as she finished Lisa's braid. Moments later, the bathroom door opened.

"Fine, fine, I'm here, you don't have to yell." Padma raised her hands in surrender.

"Finally!" Morag said dramatically, as Lisa opened the dorm door and the five girls went down to the common room. Neither Anthony nor Terry were there, so Alison concluded that they must have already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"There you are!"

Alison turned her head and spotted Ruth running towards her.

"What took you so long?" The Hufflepuff girl asked, handing the redhead girl a cup of hot coffee. "As black as your soul, although not healthy for you." She said, but Alison was spared the lecture that was following by the arrival of Sue Li's owl, that had everyone in the Ravenclaw table ducking. The eagle owl was known because it basically hated everyone; and the entire Ravenclaw table knew to duck when they saw it coming through the Great Hall because if you so much as looked at it the wrong way, it would go for your hair. Or your breakfast.

"I left Ernie alone with Zachariah, so I have to go." Ruth said apologetically. "Also, I know you don't care about potions, but we are _studying_ tonight." Ruth threatened and run away with a wave of her hand. Ever since the Hufflepuff girl had found out that Alison usually neglected the classes she wasn't interested in favor of her personal studies, she had taken it upon herself to keep her on track so that her grades wouldn't drop.

"Did you guys hear about Professor's Burbage pro-Muggle campaign?" Terry asked, leaning towards them.

"Yeah." Alison said, helping herself with some orange juice. "It will end up with her dead, I'm telling you."

Lisa gasped. "Don't say that!"

"She's right." Anthony piped in with his mouth full. He had a habit speaking quickly, to make sure he would manage to speak and not be interrupted. He swallowed before continuing. "It's not a very clever move. With You-Know-Who..."

"Especially after what happened in the Ministry." Terry said, waving his fork around with his unconscious hand movements.

"At least Fudge finally accepted that he's back." Morag said, snatching a waffle.

"It took him long enough." Padma said before stuffing her mouth full of bacon.

"And he's not the Minister anymore." Mandy pointed out.

Alison snorted. "After that, it's no wonder."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake..." Sue teared the letter his owl had just brought her. At her friends' concerned glances she added "It's my mom. _Again._ For the fourth time since yesterday." She sighed.

Morag gave her a sympathetic smile. "She's just worried about you."

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean she has to send three letters every day. I have better things to do than repeat that I am still alive over and over again."

"You could tell her that." Oliver Rivers piped in from behind Anthony. Sue shrugged helplessly.

"Anyway," Mandy decided to change the subject, "do you think I could finish correcting the potion's book today?"

"It's Tuesday, isn't it?" Alison asked without actually expecting an answer. "The library is open two hours more."

That was all Peeves' fault. The mischievous ghost spent hours bouncing around the common every single Tuesday night without fail, and as a result the library stayed open two hours longer than usual so the Ravenclaws could study.

"I can't believe the book they gave us is so bloody inaccurate." Padma complained. "How are we supposed to do the potions right if the instructions on the book are completely wrong?"

"We should make our own correct books and sell them, like the coffee." Terry suggested with a glint in his eyes.

"That's... actually a pretty good idea." Lisa admitted.

"I'm in." Oliver declared. "As long as it's Alison who organizes that stuff because we all know I'm a messy person."

Anthony snorted. "That's saying it lightly."

The biggest problem in the Ravenclaw tower had never been Peeves -they had solved that- neither had it been the loss of points for stupid experiments and the bad grades, no, the real problem had always been Oliver's mess. He would leave his belongings _everywhere_ , socks on the fireplace, jackets on the floor, crumbled papers all around. Granted, that was the usual state of the Ravenclaw common room and dorms, but Oliver left behind him the remains of a hurricane.

"I say we meet up at the library to sort this out after charms, because we're all going to be late." Michael Corner showed up suddenly next to them with his bad slanged over his shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been all morning, mate?" Terry asked.


	4. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own Ruth Kelly, Alison Roberts and Cathy Patel.
> 
> This is kinda short

4\. Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends; those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends

 

_"Cunning is the art of concealing our own defects and discovering other people's weaknesses."_

_-William Hazlitts_

 

Cathy Patel sighed as the first-year girl next to her continued to rant about some Gryffindor boys that made fun of her at potions yesterday. The female voice came to a sudden halt, and Cathy turned to see what was that _finally_ made her stop.

"What?" She asked the girl; Cathy had never been known about having tact, or a filter.

"I was going to say something mean about them, but I won't." The little girl answered.

"Oh please, we're all assholes here." Cathy said before eating the piece of bacon that was patiently waiting on her fork.

"Language Cathy." Blaize Zabini said. "She's twelve."

"Eleven and a half." The girl corrected. Cathy rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to say something that would hurt the other girl.

"It's not worth being upset over those idiots." Pansy Parkinson contributed, picking on her toast with mild to no interest. "They're all stupid, aren't they Draco?"

"What?" Draco Malfoy looked up at them suddenly, much like he had just woken up. "Yes, they're all stupid." He said and Pansy smiled at him. Draco didn't notice the flirtarious turn to the smile, being too preoccupied trying not to doze off and faceplant on his eggs.

"Are you sure you're okay, mate? You look worse and worse everyday." Theodore Nott said, a rare tone of actual concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Draco snapped, a little too insistently. He was _not,_ in fact, fine. Cathy knew it, and so did Theodore and Blaise, and even Pansy had gotten her head off the clouds long enough to realize there was something wrong. The circles under his eyes were so bad that even covering them up with a spell Cathy had gotten from her Ravenclaw girlfriend did not make them entirely disappear. Alison used it on herself on the time in order not look like a zombie, as she put it. She had given it to her without a second thought, and even if Draco didn't show it, he was grateful for it.

"We're not stupid, you know." Blaise said, his tone bordering on hidden offense masked with indifference.

Draco's head snapped up. "I never said you were stupid." He narrowed his eyes at Blaize.

"Oh please!" Millicent Bullstrode participated in the conversation for the first time. "Ever since the new year started, you've been like a walking zombie. Do you even sleep at _all?"_

"I _do_ sleep, Bullstrode." Draco snapped.

"Now, now." Cathy interfered before there could be an argument. "There is no need to get all snappy. What everyone here is stupidly failing to say is that we're your friends, Draco." She fixed her sapphire eyes on his icy blue ones with determination. "We _care_ about you. We're here. Let us help." Draco looked away.

"Oh really? And what can you do? Suggest I go _talk_ to your girlfriend who thinks she's a psychologist?" His voice was laced with bitterness, and Cathy had to stop herself from snapping at him for mocking Alison. Instead she took a controlled breath and let it out.

"Yeah, Alison may not be a psychologist _yet,_ but she sure as hell is good at listening and giving advice, just as she is at keeping secrets. You don't want to talk to us, fine. Neither to her? Again, fine. But you need to _do_ something Draco. _This,"_ Cathy gestured at his general appearance, "is not healthy." Picking up her bag, the black-haired girl stood up. "We'll be here when you decide to talk." She said, and with that she walked away from the Slytherin table. She could hear Pansy picking up a more lighthearted conversation.

Alison met up with her just outside the Great Hall Entrance, coming up behind her and linking their hands.

"What's wrong?" Ruth's concerned voice said as the Hufflepuff girl came to a stop next to her.

"Draco is being stupid." Cathy said. _"Again."_ Ruth said something sympathetic, but Alison just squeezed her hand and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I like the rain, it's peaceful." The redhead said, jade eyes fixed on the window next to them where the rain was falling heavy.

"It would help clean up a murder." Cathy casually pointed out. It was no weirder than the conversations they usually had.

"You wouldn't need the rain to clean up a murder if you had used an icicle as the murder weapon." Alison retorted.

"What is wrong with the both of you?" Ruth asked. "Nevermind, forget I even asked." She quickly said when Alison opened her mouth to respond. Cathy laughed at the offended huff the Ravenclaw girl let out. Alison turned to glare at her, and Cathy pecked her cheek.

"Do you think we could prank Terry and Anthony for that trick they played on Ruth last week?" She asked with a grin.

"Thought you'd never ask." Alison said with a grin of her own. Ruth wasn't nearly as enthusiastic.

"Guys no." She shook her head for emphasis.

"We could turn their uniforms permanently pink." Cathy suggested.

"Guys _no."_


End file.
